Blaine? I Need You
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Why is it always Kurt that gets hurt?


_Okay another angsty one. I just edited this and it didn't save and I'm too lazy to do it again so sorry if there are mistakes. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Blaine? I need you._

Blaine was officially worried now. What was wrong with Kurt? Where was he? Had someone hurt him?

Blaine waited impatiently as he waited for Kurt to pick up.

'Blaine?' Kurt sounded exhausted, and like he'd been crying.

'Kurt,' Blaine tried to keep his voice under control, but it was so hard, 'what happened?'

Blaine heard a muffled sob. 'The football team found me.'

Blaine went pale, and swore profusely as soon as his hand flew over his phone. 'Where are you?'

'I'm at the gas station next to Starbucks on the highway. I-I don't think I can drive.'

Blaine knocked on Wes's door. 'Okay, keep talking Kurt I'm coming.'

'Okay.' Kurt murmured as Wes opened the door. Blaine covered the receiver and whispered, 'Kurt's hurt, I need you to drive his car back here.'

Wes nodded sadly and got his stuff. Blaine was itching with impatience. 'Kurt? Kurt, are you still there?'

'A-huh.'

'How badly are you hurt?'

'I really don't want to know.'

Blaine sighed. Wes reappeared, followed by a worried David. 'Okay I'm leaving right now Kurt. I'll be there in...' Blaine did the fastest math he'd done in his entire life, '15 minutes.'

'Okay.'

'I'm not going to hang up.' David took the keys from Blaine so he could talk. Wes jumped in the front, and Blaine in the back.

'Okay.'

Blaine wondered how he'd get a response from Kurt. 'So what happened?'

'I'm pretty sure you'll work it out when you get here.'

'What were you doing at the gas station?'

'Seriously? I was getting gas; that was all I wanted. And a coffee but still...' There was a muffled sob on the other end of the phone.

'Okay, it's okay Kurt.'

A sniff. 'No, it's really not.'

Blaine felt the blood drain from his face. He mouthed _put a foot on it_ to David, who obliged at his expression.

When they finally got there Blaine spotted Kurt's car and leapt out, still on the phone with him. He knocked on the tinted window.

The door inched open a crack. Blaine slipped the phone close and flung the door back, his knees going weak at the sight before him.

Kurt was just sitting in his car; his usually straight posture slumped in defeat. Blood was dripping fm his nose, and his eyes were black. His lip was puffed and swollen, and the trail of bruises continued down his neck, under his shirt and along his arms. He clutched his stomach gently, and Blaine suspected he'd be as bruised there as his face.

'Holy shit...' Wes swore from behind Blaine.

'Kurt?' Blaine reached forward and gently brushed back the hair that had fallen loose. Kurt didn't move an inch.

'David, call the cops.'

'What? Are you sure that's a good idea?'

Blaine looked up into his friend's face. 'This is way too much. They shouldn't even lay a finger on him! You think its okay that they beat him to a freaking pulp just because he is gay?' By now Blaine was standing to his full height and advancing upon David.

'Woah, Blaine! Blaine! Calm down. It's just David, not the football team.' Wes had leapt between them.

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. 'Just call the cops. And an ambulance. I'm worried for his stomach.'

'Okay.' David breathed a sigh of relief and flipped out his phone.

Blaine gingerly took one of Kurt's hands in his own. 'Kurt? Can you hear me?'

The younger boy nodded, taking a shaky breath. 'I-I'm sorry.'

'Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for Kurt. It's them who will be sorry.'

A tear slipped down Kurt's face. Blaine could barely control his own.

'The police and ambulance are coming.' Wes murmured, a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

'Kurt? Come on Kurt talk to me, what happened?' The boy just shook his head, more tears slipping down his face.

'Should I call his Dad?' David asked, trying to be helpful.

Blaine looked into those perfect blue eyes. 'Kurt? Can we call your dad?'

The younger boy had a mini panic attack. 'N-no! He'll freak! N-no! He's sick! H-He can't fight a-and he'll want to.'

Blaine clutched Kurt's other hand, trying to slip his phone from it. 'Kurt, you are the one who is ill. Your dad needs to know.'

Kurt shook his head, clinging to his phone. A tear escaped Blaine. _The bastards who did this will die_, he swore silently.

Wes pulled Blaine away from Kurt for a moment. 'Blaine, we understand that feel more strongly for Kurt then-'

'Wes, are you seriously bringing that up right now? RIGHT NOW?'

Wes, unlike David, didn't waver under his snarl. 'Kurt needs you to be strong right now. Don't do and get yourself killed for revenge; you'll only hurt Kurt more.'

Blaine stared at the Asian, long and hard. 'The ambulance is here.'

David was leading the men over. They took one look at the boy in the car and sighed. 'Poor kid.' They murmured.

'Hey kid, can you tell us your name?' One of the men reached for his pulse. Kurt didn't move an inch.

'His name is Kurt Hummel.' Blaine answered, standing by the car.

'He's in shock. Hey Kurt, can I have a look at your stomach? The doctor gently pulled his hand off the boy's stomach, lifting up his Armani sweater. He whistled.

Blaine went pale. 'Holy mother of...'

Kurt's stomach was purple and black with bruising. It didn't look good.

'Okay, I'm worried about internal bleeding.' The doctor said to the other guy. 'Get the stretcher.'

'Hey Kurt, can you hop outta the car for us?' He tried to tug Kurt, but he flinched and shrunk back.

'Kurt, it's me. I need you to get out of the car for me. Please.'

Kurt glanced up. 'You know, I don't care what happens to those boys, as long as they pay for my dry cleaning. This sweater is really nice and bloodstains don't go with this colour.'

Blaine could've laughed and cried. 'Come on. Let's go to the dry cleaners.'

The younger boy inched out, wincing as he moved the areas that hurt. He almost fell onto the stretcher.

'Excuse me, what's going on here?' A policeman came up to the doctors, who started explaining why they'd been called.

The policeman came up to Blaine. 'What do you know?'

The boy was looking at the ambulance. 'I'm sorry, I have to go with him.' The man nodded, allowing him to leap into the ambulance.

As the back of the ambulance slammed shut, Blaine slipped a hand in Kurt's. 'It'll be okay Kurtsie.' He murmured with a small smile.

The doctor smiled. 'You his boyfriend?' The boy looked at him, trying to judge his opinion.

'Dude, relax, I'm bi. You don't have to worry about gay bashing from me.'

Blaine gave a weak smile. 'No, but I am gay and so is Kurt so that's why...someone who wasn't understanding gave him a _fucking _gay bashing.' Blaine never, _ever _used the 'F-word'. _Ever_. And he was starting to cry.

Kurt's eyes flickered open. 'Don't cry Blaine. I'll be okay.' His voice was so weak.

Blaine reached for his phone. 'I have to call your dad. Please. And if he decides to go and give these assholes a piece of their own medicine then I will go with him because I...' Blaine's eyes drifted down for a moment. 'Because I love you.' He rested his head against Kurt's hand, trying not to sob.

He felt Kurt softly stroking his face. 'When you call my dad,' Blaine looked up, frowning, 'he will ask who is calling. And you can tell him that your name is Blaine, and you are my boyfriend.' Kurt smiled weakly.

Tears fell from his eyes. 'Okay.' Blaine reached for the phone and found the contact 'Dad'. He dialled.

'Kurt? What's up?' A gruff man answered.

Blaine cleared his throat. 'Umm, no this is not Kurt.'

The man paused. 'Well who are you?'

Blaine looked at Kurt. 'This is Blaine. Umm,' Blaine heaved back a sob. 'Kurt's been beaten up.'

The man on the other line swore violently. 'How badly?'

Blaine looked down at the beautiful boy. 'Umm I'd say pretty badly.' His voice was high with unshed tears. 'Look, we are going to the hospital at the moment. Can you meet us there?' Blaine added that this was not the hospital in Lima, but another one.

'Yeah sure. And by the way Blaine?'

The boy tried not to let his sobs be heard as Kurt drifted into unconsciousness. 'Yeah?'

'Look after my boy. Now probably isn't the time for the whole boyfriend talk but I'm not totally blind.'

Blaine half-laughed, tears slipping. 'I will Mr Hummel.'

'Okay son. I'll meet you there.'

Burt hung up, leaving Blaine shaking. He moved back to the bed, clutching the small soft hand. He felt the doctor squeeze his shoulder.

'I know I shouldn't say this but he'll be okay.'

'Don't worry, I won't sue you if he isn't.' Blaine rested his head against Kurt's palm.

'Enjoy it.'

'What?'

'Young love. It only happens once.' Blaine smiled.

'Thank you.'

The doctor smiled and hummed. 'Oh, and we are nearly there.'

'Wow for someone who is agnostic god is really working in my favour right now.'

The doors were popped open and the doctor started ranted to the medical staff. 'Kurt Hummel, 17 year old male, found beaten up in a car. Major bruising, not internal bleeding yet but-' Kurt suddenly sat up, and retched all over the blanket covering him. He fell back, Blaine clutching him desperately.

'Let's get him inside!' The doctors started pulling him inside. Once they got him into a room Kurt kept vomiting blood.

'What's happening?' Blaine asked, getting no response from the medical staff as they stuck needles in his arm and a tube down his throat.

'Come on son.' The bisexual ambulance guy was trying to pull him away, but he resisted.

'Kurt...' He sobbed. Blaine felt himself falling to the ground, crouching in a ball and sobbing like the world was ending.

Blaine didn't really know it but Wes and David were there with him, holding him and trying to calm him down. He was led to a free bed and given an oxygen mask to help him breathe as he hyperventilated.

When Burt got there he wasn't allowed to see his son, so he went over to the sobbing boy who was in love with Kurt.

Burt, shaken up and freaking out himself, sat on a chair and sobbed. Wes and David gave each other a _oh great_ look, and the extremely kind ambulance doctor brought another oxygen tank for Carole to administer.

'How bad is he, boys?' Carole murmured past the sobs in the room.

Wes and David just shook their heads. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Burt, not crying but damn close to it.

Blaine didn't know when, but eventually he stopped crying. He'd run out of tears to shed. Not emotionally, _hell no_, but his body couldn't shed any more tears.

'You okay Blaine?' Wes gripped his shoulder sympathetically.

The boy shook his head. 'Not by a long shot.'

'I called Lexie. She should be here soon.' David added.

'Thank you David. And I'm sorry I got mad at you.'

'It's okay dude.'

Carole looked up as a doctor walked in. 'How is he?'

The doctor was in full scrubs, so Blaine feared the worst. 'He's been rushed to surgery to repair his internal injuries. He'll be a few hours but we will try to keep you updated.'

'What internal injuries? I don't understand...' Carole drifted off.

Before the doctor could answer a girl bounded into the room. 'Hey Blaine. Crap, what's wrong?'

'He has a partially lacerated liver and a his appendix is infected, which is probably not because of the beating-'

'Woah dude, slow down, what's going on here?' Lexie was looking bewildered.

'Lexie, Kurt got beaten up by half of the football team and he's not in the greatest state.' Wes explained.

'-and some bad bruising on the rest of his internal organs. We'll do everything we can.' The doctor left quickly, hurrying back to the threater.

Lexie walked up to Blaine and sat next to him. 'Well this sucks.' The boys grinned at her wry humour.

'I'm raiding the vending machines. Anyone want anything?' Lexie asked, flipping out her wallet.

Carole nodded. 'Just get some stuff for all of us. Here I've got-'

Lexie shook her head. 'This is on me Mrs Hummel. That is who you are right?' The girl hadn't met Kurt's parents.

Carole smiled weakly and nodded. 'And you are?'

'Lexie Andrews, Blaine's sis.' She held out a rough hand, which the woman took gently, still trying to comfort her husband.

Blaine sighed, and looked up at the blinding white light. Burt had stopped sobbing too, and was just staring at the floor, ghostly pale.

'This is going to be a bloody long night. Wes, David if you two want to go back to Dalton-'

'No. We're here for you Blaine. As long as you need it.'

The boy nodded. 'Thanks guys.'

The hours past slowly, each minute feeling like an eternity. The police came and went, as did the food from the vending machine. Blaine tried to rest but he couldn't get Kurt out of his head.

When the doctors came, Blaine feared the very worst. But although they were exhausted and half-dead themselves, they smiled.

'He's alive, and he's going to be alright. He's sleeping. Come on, I'll take you to him.' The doctor motioned for them to follow.

The room was dark, and it was hard to see Kurt's silhouette in the narrow hospital bed. But he was there, and he was breathing.

'Thank god.' Blaine murmured, taking one of Kurt's small, soft hands.

'I have to thank you son.' Burt murmured. 'You've helped Kurt through a lot; a lot that no one else could.'

The senior nodded numbly, unable to say anything. All he could do was stare at the beautiful boy who had just come so close to death.

Lexie cracked her knuckles. 'Don't worry Mr Hummel; those jackals won't go without punishment.'

'No Lexie. The police will deal with them. You can't fight a dozen people. I know you're good, but you aren't superwomen.' Blaine murmured.

The girl was frowning, but didn't argue. 'Whatever you say Blaine.'

'Blaine, Wes and I are going to go back to Dalton. Do you want to come?'

Blaine shook his head. 'I'm staying with Kurt. If that's alright by you Mr Hummel?'

Burt nodded. 'Sure. You are his boyfriend after all?'

Lexie and the Dalton boys looked up. 'What?'

Blaine felt a mild blush creep onto his cheeks. 'Umm, well Kurt and I were talking in the ambulance...'

Lexie chuckled. 'About bloody time you two actually got together. You've been dancing around each other since you met!'

'Oh hell yeah. So many times I told Blaine that Kurt felt the same but he wouldn't act on it.' David added, much to the Hummels' amusement.

'Oh hush we're together now.'

Blaine leapt up. 'Kurt?'

'Yes dear boyfriend?'

'I don't care that your father is right there I'm going to say it. I love you.'

Even in the dark Blaine could see Kurt's perfect smile. 'I love you too.

'But I can't kiss you because my face resembles a pulp.'

* * *

_Yeah I have a habit of ending my fics with a funny line. Reviews please (:_


End file.
